


Purgatory Prayers

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean, Dean Praying, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Grace Sharing, M/M, Purgatory, Smut, Soul Bond, Top Castiel, Wings, dirty praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At day 30 Dean's prayers to Cas get more creative and this time the angel actually reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> What are you saying this didn't happen in Purgatory?

He's just trying to stay ahead of them. Keep several steps away from the Leviathan. From Purgatory's children. Simply wants them far away from his hunter who he knows is looking for him. Calling for him and praying every single day. Sometimes the prayers come in fragments. Other times they are a long string of words. Confessions. Worries. Bargains. He hears every single word thought or spoken to him by Dean Winchester. Every last one. Thirty days into Purgatory and the next prayer catches Cas by surprise.

 _Cas_.

It tickles his awareness and half his attention turns to Dean as he continues forward. The other monsters are further behind him but they're still moving closer. Still following.

 _Cas_.

His name sounds as though it is being gasped and worry starts to set in. What if Dean has been injured? Or is being tortured? What if he's dying?

_Fuck. Cas. Just want you to bend me over and fuck me. Want it to burn. Your cock pounding into me. Hard and fast. Give me a reason to walk bowlegged._

Cas chokes and comes to a stop as his eyes widen. His breathing changes and he's trying not to fling himself through the air. Keeps his wings tucked close and in another dimension as his hands clench into fists. Nails biting into skin.

_I want you to pin me down so I can't move. My cock trapped between us and I want to be full of you Cas. Your cock and your come. Want it dripping down my legs. Marks on my body so everyone knows I belong to an angel._

There is a little pause and Cas is assaulted with the image of Dean hiding in a cave. His pants are off and he's working a finger into himself. Twisting it around and arching as he brushes against his prostate. Mouth dropping open as he moves down into the touch.

_I want my handprint back, Cas. Want you to touch it while you fuck me. Don't want to forget. Don't want anything but your cock in me, your hands touching me. Your mouth._

Cas is leaning against a tree, his eyes squeezed shut, as his mouth drops open. He's panting slightly at the images and he's hard. Aching in the scrubs he was sent to Purgatory in. All he wants to do is bury himself inside Dean. Give the hunter exactly what he's asking for. Fuck Dean until the hunter is lying there completely sated. Full of Cas and marked for everyone to know that Dean is  _his_  mate. Belongs to him alone.

_I'd drop to my knees for you Cas. Take you into my mouth. Your hands gripping my hair while you fuck into me. And I would swallow every single last drop. Just want you to use me Cas. Want to feel you everywhere. In my mouth. In my ass. Hands touching me everywhere. I'm so hard for you. I want you Cas. Every day. All the time._

The angel is hanging on by a thread. There is nothing more he wants than to be there. To replace Dean's fingers with his own. To send grace surging through Dean.

_I **need**  you Cas.  **Please**_ **.**

There isn't a single thought in his head as his wings unfurl and he launches himself through Purgatory. Grace flying down the bond he shares with the hunter and easily navigating towards Dean. Towards the human who is moaning his name and fingering himself in a cave.

The sight waiting for him steals his breath. Dean's cheeks are flushed, mouth dropped open and his fingers are moving. A hand stroking up and down a flushed cock as Cas's name slips out of his mouth. Stuttering breaths as his body moves and the prayers are still coming through. More disjointed now as Dean twists his fingers and Cas can see where Purgatory has touched him. The stains on both his clothes and his body. The angel can also see where Dean has cleaned himself in a nearby stream. How he still tries to maintain some kind of care for himself.

But none of it changes the brightness of Dean's soul which calls for him. Begs for him and sings so sweetly for him.

His feet carry him forward and slowly Cas gets to his knees. As he settles bright green eyes blink open. Pupils blown wide and green clouded with lust. With pleasure. Dean bites his lip and stares as his fingers continue to move.

" _Dean_." Cas breathes it out and something inside Dean seems to snap because the angel has a lap-full of hunter. Dean's clinging to him and holding tight. His breath hot on Cas's skin and the angel lets his grace wash over Dean. Cleaning them both and removing his clothes. Taking care of his hunter.

"Fucking missed ya Cas." he rocks down slightly into Cas. "Please Cas.  _Please_." Dean is past caring at this point. Tired of denying himself and he's in the land of monsters. A place he may never escape so he just wants to throw caution into the wind. He wants to feel and he wants to keep Cas. 

Cas crushes their mouths together and finally lets himself go. Feels Dean pressing closer, how Dean rocks into him and their cocks brush as he holds on tight.

Of all the times he's thought of this moment, of having Dean finally voice his thoughts and wants out loud, being trapped in Purgatory had not been one of them. He'd thought of taking Dean on one of those hotel beds or in his Impala. In a field, against a wall or in the shower. All the times he'd dropped into Dean's dreams and stumbled across one of the hunter's fantasies all he'd wanted to do was make one of them happen. At first he'd blushed and adverted his eyes but after the third time he'd simply watched. Curving Dean's dreams from Hell and allowing them to settle into the hazy pleasure of dream sex that he knew the hunter would enjoy more. Let Dean's thoughts naturally take him to whichever one he was leaning towards that night.

"In me Cas. Fuck.  _Please. Fuck me_." his hands are scrambling and Cas's eyes flash. The hunter isn't prepared enough as Cas lets his grace stretch and slick Dean up. Feels how Dean's body shudders at the sudden coolness inside and Dean's staring at him. "Did you just use your mojo for lube?" it comes out with a startled laugh when Cas simply nods. "That's fucking hot Cas."

Dean shifts and reaches down to grab onto Cas. Strokes him a few times and positions himself. Slowly starts to work himself down onto Cas's cock. Moaning as Cas's hands stroke down his sides. The slight burn and fullness causing him to grit his teeth.

"You're beautiful Dean." the words are spoken with reverence and Cas is fighting the urge to trust up into the tight heat. To simply take Dean even though he knows that's what the hunter wants. But Dean has only had sex with a male in his dreams and Cas doesn't want to hurt him.

Sounds are still escaping Dean. Groans, moans and when Dean finally sinks down a gasp of relief escapes. Dean simply rests there and stares at Cas before he lifts himself up to drop back down. Setting a rhythm before Cas's hands on his hips steady him. And Dean lets the angel take control. His back ends up on Cas's trenchcoat and idly he wonders how it got there. If Cas mojo-ed it there but tosses the thoughts aside when Cas starts striking his prostate with each and every stroke. Something warm sparking along his nerves and sending pleasure burning through his veins.

Grace.

"Cas. Fuck Cas.  _Harder. Fuck me harder_." he wants his teeth to jar with it and knows if Cas hurts him that the angel can just fix it. Can repair any damage. "Not going to break." Cas starts slamming into Dean and the hunter is moaning louder. Babbling and scrambling to grab onto something as they move together. Cas's pace rougher and harder. Just what Dean needed as Cas's lips drag across his skin and teeth bite down. The angel pulls away as grace flares in his eyes and his wings arch above them.

Everything in Cas is screaming for him to mark his mate. To make sure everything in Heaven, Hell and Purgatory will know that Dean Winchester is  _his_.

A hand clamps down on Dean's shoulder as grace burns through and the handprint rises once more to the surface. Bleeds up from Dean's soul to once more mark freckled skin.

" _Mine_." Cas growls the word as his grace races through the mark and through Dean's body. Dean's mouth drops open in a silent scream as he comes between them, untouched, his body tightening around Cas as the angel continues to fuck into him. Pace stuttering and then warmth is filling him up. Cas pumping his release into Dean's body as the hunter's muscles tightening around him.

Their ragged breathing fills the cave and Dean lays there on the trenchcoat. With his body warm and sated he can't stop the lazy grin on his face. Grace is still caressing him and Cas's hands are running over his skin. Careful as they map his body. Touching slightly shaking muscles and moving over freckles he remembers placing on Dean's body.

Cas pulls out slowly and Dean whines against it. Eyes hooded as he stares up at Cas. " _Stay_. Please stay Cas."

Cas glances around the cave and focuses outward. Grace ghosting over the monsters around them and he senses nothing nearby. The Leviathan are far from their current location. "You're not safe with me here."

Because it's true and he doesn't want anything to hurt Dean because of him. Not again.

"I'm not safe without you either." Dean's hand locks around his wrist and Cas turns his hand so that he's holding Dean as well. Feels their bond surging at its completion and part of him worries about it. That Dean will change his mind and want another companion. Someone else.

"When we leave you'll change your mind." he murmurs it and believes if Dean knew what had happened he would regret his prayers. His dreams.

"No I won't. Dammit Cas." Dean growls it and sits up more. Doesn't care that he's naked or that he can feel Cas's grace cleaning him up. Wiping away the evidence of their activities. "I need you, man. I'm tired of keeping it to myself. Don't want to lie anymore." he sighs and scrubs a hand down his face. "I thought you were dead." it comes out in a broken confession. "I thought I would never see you again and all I wanted was to drown myself in that lake. Hope that I would find you."

Cas stares and he can see the pain there. Sees it shining in Dean's eyes. In his soul. " _Dean_."

"No Cas. This is it. I want  _you_. Don't care if we're stuck here forever or if we breakout." his eyes are filled with emotion and Cas can feel Dean's soul tightening around the bond. Locking it down and keeping it safe.

"I want you too." he allows Dean to drag him down to the cave floor. For the hunter to wrap himself around Cas. Tangling their legs as he holds tight.

"Should have prayed like that sooner." Dean murmurs it into Cas's skin and the angel can't help but smile softly. "Gonna have to remember that."

Cas wraps his wings around them to fight the chill in Purgatory and to protect his hunter from any possible harm. "They were your most creative to date." he hears the snort that comment gets and then Dean is drifting off to sleep.


End file.
